


Ray's History of Neckties

by lamentables



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentables/pseuds/lamentables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's history in neckties; Ray's neckties through history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's History of Neckties

**Author's Note:**

> unmitigated fluff

When Ray married Stella it was Stella who chose his suit. It was more sober and more expensive than he wanted but, with added sunglasses and just the right amount of attitude, he made it look good. He chose the necktie himself. Stella said it was wrong to wear something from goodwill at a wedding, but Ray told her it was vintage and vintage is always cool.

His wedding suit soon became his court suit and Stella chose a new, boring tie to go with it. He found the court suit worked for funerals too.

Inevitably, the suit didn't last long after he went undercover as Ray Vecchio. It was impossible to be partnered with Fraser and have a quiet day in court without endangering the suit in wildly bizarre ways.

After the shootout in the paint factory Ray bitched long enough and hard enough that, when he played the 'that was the suit I got married in' card, Welsh caved and signed the expense claim. Fraser helped him choose the new suit. For values of helped that included being completely useless. Seriously, the wolf had better taste than the Mountie.

He contemplated how a guy could look so good all the time and have absolutely no sense of style. And that right there was the problem: it really didn't matter what Fraser wore, he didn't need to choose his clothes to show off his best features or to make himself look tough.

It was Fraser who chose Ray's new tie though, and he was right, the steel blue definitely worked for Ray.

When Ray got married the second time he rented a suit. Now he no longer had to turn up at court, he couldn't think of a single reason to own one. They bought their ties though. It took a while, but they located a woman in Montreal who sold handmade silk ties by mail order. She agreed that if they sent a selection of photographs she'd do her best to match their ties to their eye colours. She did a good job.

After the wedding they wondered what to do with the ties. Fraser talked about framing them because they were a work of art, after all. Ray wished there were some way they could use them so he could touch the smooth silk, not just look at it. The ties ended up in a drawer or a box somewhere because they couldn't agree.

The pillow was a present to mark their fifth wedding anniversary. Until then Ray had no idea that Fraser's weird skill set included patchwork, but he was pleased with the gift. He'd sprawl on the couch with the pillow on his lap, stroking the silk and tracing the way the two different shades of blue twisted endlessly around each other.


End file.
